


Dear, dear Diary, I wanna tell my secrets

by Valentine96



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Inspired by Glee, Lesbian Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Rachels diary entries through the school years. Mostly involving interactions with Quinn. Leading to Faberry.P.s my own twist on some things and Quinn never gets pregnant either.New Chapter posted every few days.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dear, dear Diary, I wanna tell my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a fanfic based in Rachels POV for a change. I thought this would be something different to do.   
> Please let me know if yous like it. :)
> 
> First chapter is short but rest after will be longer.
> 
> Ps i dont own glee or any of the characters.

SEPTEMBER 2009  
1ST 6:25am  
First day of school! Its the morning and Im excited to start my future, my future to be a star!! Will be home later, bye for now.

1st 3:45pm  
Well that could of went a lot better! Why has everyone decided to just pick on me!? Cant they see that I have a bright future? Why don’t they understand!? I was slushed on 3 different occasions today. Was I an easy target? Is it because I joined a glee club with a few others? Is it because im unattractive to them? I spent all summer feeling confident in my body, now im back to square 1. Ill show them one day, ill become a success in New York and leave all the bullies here at Lima.... auditioning for glee club was pretty cool though, this is my future. Tomorrow will be a better day.

1st 8:05pm  
Late entry for me but who is this Quinn girl? I put my audition video that i took in glee club today onto my Myspace page and there’s comments from this girl. Pretty hateful comments, ones i don’t want to write. 

2nd 4:00pm  
So today was alot more eventful! I got to talk properly to my fellow glee members. One is called Mercedes, she seems pretty sassy and i know she will want to compete with me. Another girl callled Tina, she seems very quiet and shy but i think I can help break her out of her shell. Then theres a boy in a wheelchair, his name is artie. He seems pretty nerdy and im sure me and him will get along.   
Then theres Kurt, he seems very reserved at the minute but i heard his voice and i know he can be an amazing singer. They all just need abit of my confidence then we will be rolling! I need a male lead though, someone that will match my voice. How can we get someone like that to join? 

Not only did i get slushied but the rest of glee club did too. We got through it together and i know if we stick together we can be something amazing. 

BEING PART OF SOMETHING SPECIAL MAKES YOU SPECIAL, right?   
Our new teacher for Glee Club is a guy called Will Schuster and he seems just as motivated as me, he seems like a really nice person and a good teacher.  
Anyway today was alot better.   
I didnt run into that Quinn girl today though, maybe thats a good thing.

7th 5:40pm  
OMG i dont know how Mr Shue did it but he got the star quarterback of the football team to join! His name is Finn and he has a wonderful voice. He didnt seem too keen on us at first but once we sang dont stop believing in glee club i could tell he enjoyed it. I think he thinks im weird but i know we can form a great relationship. Only problem is that he’s dating that Quinn girl. I first saw her a couple of days ago and shes pretty, really pretty. I heard she was angry about him joining glee club.  
If i was pretty like her maybe Finn would be more interested in me.

15th 4:05pm  
Im feeling terrible today. Im still upset about earlier i got slushied in the face by Finn himself. I thought he liked me, i thought he liked us!!im still so angry and hurt! He was showing us what side he was really on and thats the football team! Its a shame, he has such a good singing voice.

Something weird i noticed was a couple of cheerio’s in the background seen it and Quinn was one of them. They were all laughing at me apart from her. I found that weird.

Apart from that i got closer with kurt today after learning he was gay, we talked abit in the library. Im pretty sure he still thinks im annoying but its only because im so competitive. 

5:30pm  
My dads asked me about school and i started crying. I told them im sick of being bullied and its only the first month of school! Whats the rest of the year going to be like for me!? 

25th 5:20pm  
So Finn came back to Glee club today and he brought a few football friends with him. He apologised to me about what he done and we all forgive him. We need him and i caan see the club is getting bigger. 

The cheerios which included Quinn and two of her friends brittany and santana tried out for glee club today. They were actually quite good. I only assume they are here for Quinn to keep an eye on Finn. She couldnt get him to quit so she joined too. Maybe deep down she loves singing? I dont know i haven’t had a conversation with her and i dont know if i ever will. There was a rumor going round about me fancying Finn but its not true. I thought i did at first but not now.

26th 6:20am  
Im up and getting ready for school. Im excited for Glee Club at the end of the day, its my favourite part but im excited to see that girl Quinn. I dont know why. I just find her intriguing.

4:02pm  
Sooooo....today was really weird! I literally walked out my door this morning and i saw Quinn at the other side of the road. Turns out she lives nearby. I thought she was going to ignore me and walk on. Its what she has been doing in school after all. She didnt though. She crossed to road and came towards me.   
Me.. she crossed the road to talk to ME.

I felt nervous suddenly and my hands were sweating.

She said hi to me and i said it back. I asked her why was she talking to me. She responded with, well berry you dont seem as bad as some people say.  
For once i couldnt speak, Quinn had left me speechless. Writing it now i can feel myself in the moment again. I remember she arched her eyebrow at me. She then said “i also heard you were quite the talker..i guess they were wrong about that too.”  
I remember going red after that and im pretty sure she noticed. I wasnt prepared for this! Why is she making me feel all these things.

What hurt the most is that once we got to school Quinn didnt talk to me after that, its as if i didn’t exist. She just stayed with Finn all day. I swear i caught her looking at me in glee rehearsals though.  
She must be like Finn and put her reputation before everything else. If thats the case then why have they stayed in Glee club?  
30th 

27th 4:30pm  
I went to counselling today in school. It was my first session with Miss pillsbury. Not because im super depressed and cry every night, its before i hit that stage. Also because im having feelings that i didnt expect.  
I want to be pretty like that Quinn girl, i had said to her. She said maybe im feelìng that way not because i want to be like Quinn but maybe because i want to be WITH Quinn. She might have a point....

When it came to glee practice i noticed Quinn wasnt there, why is that i wonder?

28th 5:15pm  
No quinn in glee club again today. She must of been in a rush to somewhere after school.

29th 5:00pm  
Quinn didnt show up again to Glee club! Where is she? She wasnt in school today at all.

30th 7:00am  
Im going to confront Quinn today, ask where shes been. I know its only been 2 days but i miss her. I miss her face and i miss her voice.

5:18pm  
Quinn wasnt in school again today! Thats 2 days shes been off now im worried about her. Maybe i should just call at her house? 

6:00pm   
Debating about going over there or not to Quinns house...

6:05pm  
I may aswell, she could be really sick.

6:30pm  
I still haven’t left yet, what if she doesnt want me to call at hers? I mean she hasnt really been speaking to me. We had that one walk to school and that was it. She isnt mean to me either which is weird as santana always is in glee. Quinn just sits quiet. She looks at me sometimes but wont talk to me. What have i done to her? 

6;50pm  
Well that was awkward and confusing. Something really bad has happened!! I went to Quinns house and her dad answered. Her dad is terrifying, i mean really terrifying. He basically shouted at me at the front step. He told me Quinn didn’t live there anymore...

But i swear she lived there like a few days ago. Why would she not live there anymore? He never told me anyway, he just told me to leave him alone. He didnt even give me a number to contact her! What do i do now? Where is she? 

7:43pm   
I told my dads about what happened with Quinns dad. I asked them what could they think it could be..like why is Quinn not there anymore? They said they dont have a clue but what they do know is that mr fabray is a pretty mean guy. And also that he doesn’t like them two very much because they are gay.   
How could no one like my dads? They are the two nicest men i know. 

9:30pm  
I cant sleep...im worried about Quinn.


End file.
